Dragonhearted
Dragonhearted is an original Minecraft song, composed and sung by TryHardNinja, and directed by CaptainSparklez. It was uploaded on November 19, 2016, and currently has about 18 million views. It is the fourth and final instalment in the Fallen Kingdom Tetralogy and is the sequel to Fallen Kingdom, Take Back the Night and Find the Pieces. Lyrics 1 Lost but marching on like we've always known the trail Searching for our ending to the fairy-tale Sometimes even shooting stars, find wishes that miss their marks But when the night gets too dark And the road home seems to far Chorus We'll see the sun come up again We will climb higher than we've been We've got a fire that burns within We are the Dragonhearted We are the Dragonhearted Courage to stop a cannonball Together we stand 30 feet tall We got a fire that burns within We are the Dragonhearted We are the Dragonhearted 2 Fearless we soar, speeding arrows ricochet Break free, our hearts burn brighter than yesterday And the through the battles we wage When our shields fall away The armour cracks and breaks If ever our torches fade Chorus We'll see the sun come up again We will climb higher than we've been We've got a fire that burns within We are the Dragonhearted We are the Dragonhearted Courage to stop a cannonball Together we stand 30 feet tall We got a fire that burns within We are the Dragonhearted We are the Dragonhearted Oh, oh, oh, oh (x8) We are the Dragonhearted Bridge Standing tall, forever united We are the Dragonhearted We are the Dragonhearted We are the Dragonhearted Oh, oh, oh, oh (x8) We are the Dragonhearted Plot The King shows the Prince the kingdom; taking him up to the castle, where he has the pigmen from Find the Pieces captured. He then takes the Prince to a secret room containing an ender chest, hidden behind a family portrait. They then go to the end portal room, where the King replaces the last Eye of Ender, before they jump in, with the prince carrying the ender chest. 2 Endermen attacks, pulling the prince over, and an Ender Dragon swoops down. The King opens the chest, pulling out a staff that he uses to control the dragon. Meanwhile, the pigmen invade the overworld, destroying at least 2 villages. They attack the large city seen in Find the Pieces, burning down most of the docks. The people retaliate, sending out iron golems and soldiers, however, most of them appear to be destroyed when the mech arrives, and crushes them. The King and Prince arrive, flying on the dragon. Whilst the King uses the dragon to fight the mech, the Prince fights the Pigman leader. The Prince kills the leader and climbs the mech suit in attempt to slay the controller - the giant pigman he fought in Take Back the Night. In the panic, the pigman fires a missile powered by a Wither Star (which had originally been powering the suit), with the Prince clinging onto it. To save the city, the Prince guides it through the Nether portal. The missile hits the pigmen's castle, obliterating it. The blast also sends out a shockwave that kills all of the zombie pigmen, created from the machines shown at the start. In the sea, the giant nether portals can be seen crumbling, and the pigmen's warships sinking. Tragically, the Prince died in the explosion. In the ending scene, the King is seen in front of both the Queen's grave and his son, the Prince's grave. Whilst some people say that the Prince may actually still be alive; when looking closely at the ending, the Prince can be seen on the missile just before it detonates leaving this possibility very slim. Video Category:Fallen Kingdom Category:TryHardNinja Songs Category:CaptainSparklez Songs